


tell the world that we finally got it all right

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe has to defend her newfound relationship to her best friend.





	tell the world that we finally got it all right

**Author's Note:**

> From Anonymous tumblr prompt "coming out" (I took this in a different direction, I hope you still enjoy it!)
> 
> I'm sorry if I made Aubrey a bit unlikable in this short fic. 😬 Takes place between the first and second movies. Title from "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Chloe.”

“I really don’t remember asking for your opinion, Aubrey.” Chloe winces when she hears silence over the phone. She’s about to apologize when Aubrey comes back on.

“Wow, she really is rubbing off on you,” Aubrey says with amusement. Chloe breathes a sigh of relief and takes her phone off speaker and cradles it between her cheek and shoulder. She sits up in her bed where she was finishing up typing an essay for her literature class. “I’m just saying, isn’t it a little too soon to be declaring yourselves girlfriends? Has she even acknowledged she likes you?”

Chloe rolls her eyes and checks the time on her laptop screen. Beca’s last class let out fifteen minutes ago so she should be heading back.

“Yes, Aubrey, we’ve been dancing around each other the past two years, this isn’t a little too soon. It’s been in the making and we just slapped a label on it and been official for about two months. We even kiss and everything.”

She saves her word document and then shuts her laptop close. She wasn’t going to get anything done with this current conversation. It was always the same thing whenever Beca was brought up in hers and Aubrey’s conversation. The underlying ‘I like Beca but I really don’t think she’s good enough for you.’ Sometimes Aubrey’s best friend protective streak was just damn annoying.

“Look, I just don’t want you to get hurt, Beca doesn’t seem like the type to, you know,” Aubrey trails off and Chloe’s annoyance rises.

“The type to what?” There was a rustle on the other end from Aubrey’s sigh of frustration but she doesn’t reply. “What Aubrey? The type to date _girls_?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, this is college, Chloe.”

Chloe almost hangs up on Aubrey. She loves her best friend, she really does, but she could be so judgmental. Chloe knew Aubrey grew up in a strict conservative household and was a little hesitant to reveal to Aubrey that she was in fact not so straight when they first met. Chloe was relieved when was proven wrong and Aubrey’s strict upbringing didn’t bleed over to her own beliefs. But sometimes, especially now, Aubrey’s judgment really got under Chloe’s skin.

“I’m not her gay science experiment, Aubrey, and Beca doesn’t have to prove anything to you or to me or society for that matter.” Chloe runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

“Chloe, I’m just saying, I don’t want you to be dating someone in the closet.”

Chloe gets out of her bed and starts pacing. “Excuse me, what? Just because she’s not waving a flag or marching in the pride parade, doesn’t mean she’s in the closet!” Her heart was beating fast. “And the whole ‘in the closet’ thing is bullshit anyways. If people want to assume we’re straight that’s their own idiotic assumption. Straight isn’t the goddamn default!”

“Chloe-“

“No, Aubrey, look I know you’re trying look out for me but this is the worst way. I love you, but you’re still a straight person who will never understand what it’s like to be a queer person,” Chloe takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.

“Chloe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I chose my words wrong, I just don’t want Beca to break your heart.” Aubrey’s voice was shaking with apology.

“Aubrey, if Beca’s going to break my heart, it isn’t because of her sexuality.” Chloe hears the door downstairs open and close. Beca was home. “I gotta go, Beca’s home.”

“Chloe, I’m really sorry, please can we talk later?”

Chloe sighs. “Yeah, later.” She doesn’t wait for Aubrey to reply and hangs up the phone just in time for Beca to open the door to her room.

“Oh my god, I’m so tired,” Beca exclaims not realizing Chloe’s mood and flops face down on Chloe’s bed. Chloe takes that time to compose herself and lies down next to Beca.

“How was your class?”

Beca turns her head and gives her a lazy smile. “Boring, almost fell asleep.”

“Well, you’re home now and the girls are thinking of getting pizza and a movie, you wanna fall asleep while watching that?” Chloe jokes but she knows her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. Beca notices and frowns.

“What’s the matter?” Beca reaches over to brush Chloe’s hair out of her face. It was messy now from when she running her hand through it while on the phone.

Chloe shrugs. “Nothing.”

“Tell that to your face, babe,” Beca quips and Chloe sticks her tongue out at her. “No, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Chloe sighs and turns so she’s lying on her back and Beca immediately cuddles up to her side. “I just got into a fight with Aubrey.”

Beca scoffs and wraps her arm around Chloe’s stomach. “Let me guess, she’s not a fan of our newfound coupling?”

“Coupling?” Chloe snorts.

“Stacie gave me word of the day toilet paper.” Chloe’s laugh fills the entire room. “I’m surprised it took her so long to say something,” Beca muses.

“Yeah, she’s been busy at the lodge and hadn’t had a lot of time to talk. Plus the service up there sucks.”

“So,” Beca says looking up at Chloe’s face. She was staring idly at the ceiling. “What did she say that made you so upset? Did she threaten to release wolves on me to rip my throat out?”

Chloe smiles. “You’re not a Treble, babe.”

“Okay, but why are you so upset? “ She asks again. “What did she say?” Beca’s voice was filed with warmth and concern and Chloe’s heart swells.

“She thinks that I’m just,” Chloe pauses trying to think of the right words to say. “She thinks that I’m just a passing _gay _fancy to you.”

Beca sits up and furrows her eyebrows. Chloe’s not quite sure what to make of her expression. “Seriously?”

Chloe sighs and sits up with her. “Yeah, she thinks you’re going to break my heart when you realize that you don’t like girls or have a gay panic or something.” She starts to get angry all over again and she could sense Beca impending rant but it never comes. Instead, Beca takes her hand and brings it towards her chest, holding it against her heart. Chloe feels it beat below her hand.

“You know that isn’t what this is right?” Beca looks scared and insecure and Chloe’s heart breaks a little. “I like you a lot. A lot a lot. This isn’t some phase or anything. I’ve known I’ve liked girls since I was 10.”

Chloe squeezes Beca’s hand. “I know that, Beca. You don’t need to explain anything to me. Or to Aubrey. I like you and you like me. That’s legit the only thing that matters.” She pulls their joined hands to her lips and kisses Beca’s knuckles. “Aubrey just needs to learn and understand that.”

Beca bites lip. “I’m not a fan of your best friend thinking I’m using you as a gay college experiment.”

“That’s what I said!” Chloe exclaims and Beca nearly falls off the bed at the outburst. She falls backwards almost off the edge. If they weren’t holding hands, she would’ve definitely be on the floor

“Dude!”

Chloe laughs and pulls her back up and kisses her on the lips. “Don’t worry about, Aubrey, she’ll realize how judgmental she was being and apologize. Aubrey is always willing to learn.”

Beca grumbles. “I think she needs to get laid.”

Chloe laughs again and lays back down and Beca cuddles up to her side again. “Speaking of, you think we have time for a quickie before pizza and movie night?” Chloe’s hand was already making their way to the button of Beca’s jeans when Amy’s voice booms up the stairs.

“Hey, horny bitches! Tuck it in and zip it up! Pizza is here!”

They both groan in annoyance and frustration but get up to go downstairs. “What movie am I falling asleep to tonight?” Beca asks as Chloe takes her hand.

“We’re watching a classic, Bec. _10 Things I Hate About You.”_

Beca rolls her eyes but lets Chloe lead them into the living room where all the Bellas have claimed their usual spot for movie nights. The loveseat was always reserved for Beca and Chloe even before they started dating. Chloe grabs a blanket and situates herself while Beca gets them pizza and drinks. She lasts two slices of a pizza and a half can of Coke before she dozes off on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe looks down at her fondly and wraps the blanket around the both of them.

“We really need to start taking bets on how long she stays awake,” Cynthia Rose says from her spot on the floor. “I could be so rich now.”

Chloe just shakes her head when her phone vibrates on the side table and she sees a new text from Aubrey.

**Aubrey:  
** _Chloe I’m really sorry about what I said. It was absolutely wrong and completely close minded of me to think Beca would break up with you because of my assumed reasons. Can we talk about this on the phone? _

**Chloe:  
** _We’re in the middle of movie night so I can’t talk now. I’m not going to say it’s okay that you made that assumption about Beca but I accept your apology. She makes me happy Aubrey. _

**Aubrey:  
** _I know. And I’m sorry again. I’m just so used to you being so unapologetically *you* that I forget that not everyone is as open as you. I feel like people will take advantage of how much you love._

**Chloe:  
** _I’m a big girl Aubrey. I can take care of myself. I can make my own choices and mistakes. And you can’t group Beca with other people. You know how special she is._

**Aubrey:  
** _Yes, I know. She’s a special pain in my ass. ;)_

Chloe has to stifle her giggle when she reads the text. She looks down at Beca who is sleeping soundly against her and bends down to kiss her forehead.

**Chloe:  
** _:) I’ll talk you to you later Aubrey. Goodnight._

**Aubrey:  
** _Goodnight Chloe._

\--

“You should’ve stayed up to watch the movie now you’ll have trouble sleeping tonight,” Chloe chastises playfully as she and Beca get ready for bed. They don’t always spend nights together to give each other personal space especially days when both are stressed about school or work or Bellas’ business, but Beca really does prefer Chloe’s full sized bed oppose to her twin.

Beca grumbles something intelligible and gets under the covers. She was too lazy to go back to her own room to go get sleep clothes so she was wearing Chloe’s. Chloe loves when Beca wears her clothes.

“I’ll just catch up on some podcasts until I fall asleep,” Beca says as she grabs a spare set of earphones on Chloe’s side table. She plugs into her phone and opens an app and settles on her side of the bed.

Chloe reaches over to turn off the lamp and cuddles up against Beca. “Night, babe,” she leans up to kiss Beca and wraps her arm around her waist.

“Goodnight, Chloe.” Beca presses play on her phone and Chloe drifts off to the muffled noise coming from the earphones.

\--

Beca had an early class the following morning so Chloe wakes up to a post it note on pillow telling her to meet Beca for coffee after Chloe’s class. She grabs her phone to text Aubrey when she sees about twenty new notifications from her Facebook app. Chloe frowns because she barely uses Facebook these days except to catch up on family news. She opens the app to a bunch of comments that ranged from “awwww” to “yay finally!” and random happy emojis. Chloe finally scrolls to see that Beca had put their relationship status on Facebook and she smiles so wide her cheeks her hurt.

** _Beca Mitchell is in a relationship with Chloe Beale._ **

It’s accompanied by a random Facebook generated slideshow of their shared tagged photos. Which apparently was a crazy amount. She actually never knew how much their mutual friends would tag them in pictures. Chloe opens her text and starts typing.

**Chloe:  
** _Did you just make us fb official? You nerd._

**Beca:  
** _You know it’s not a real relationship unless it’s on fb. Should we do a photoshoot like the hets do? _

**Chloe:  
** _That’s not limited to just hets, babe. My phone is blowing up, thanks._

**Beca:  
** _Oops. ;) Did you read all the comments?_

Chloe furrows her eyebrows and goes back to the app. She scrolls until she finds it and smiles. Aubrey’s comment was just two heart emojis.

**Chloe:  
** _:) I’ll see you later Bec._

**Beca:  
** _Have a good morning beautiful. <3_

Her face still hurts from smiling when Chloe clicks on the “love” option on Aubrey’s comment.


End file.
